Apa Kau Sendiri Bahagia
by rharaayumi
Summary: Inaho tidak mengeluarkan sekatapun, bahkan tidak mengangguk. Hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Slaine


**Summary:** Inaho tidak mengeluarkan sekatapun, bahkan tidak mengangguk. Hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Slaine

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

GOMENASAI BARU BISA PUBLISH FIC LAGI

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

' **Apa Kau Sendiri Bahagia?'**

Inaho kembali melewati taman itu, matanya yang sedari tadi asik memandang ponselnya beralih memperhatikan setiap jengkal demi jengkal tanah di sana. mencari sosok yang selama 3 bulan terakhir selalu dia liat berada di taman itu setiap sore. Bermain bersama anak-anak kecil. Menunjukkan wajah tersenyum bahagia kepada setiap anak yang mendekatinya. Tapi topeng tetaplah sebuah topeng, selalu ada saat-saat dimana topeng tersebut akan diketahui oleh orang lain. Tepat saat pertama kali Inaho tanpa sengaja melihatnya, wajah tersenyum itu menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam di sinar matanya.

Inaho melangkah masuk ke dalam taman itu, mendekati orang yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya dalam diam. Mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng kecil berisi kopi yang tadi dibelinya di mesin penjual otomatis.

"Arigatou" Slaine berterimakasih saat mengambil minuman itu darinya

"bagaimana?" tanya Inaho

"apa?"

"pertanyaanku sebulan lalu"

Slaine terdiam, Inaho yang biasanya memang malas berbicara juga ikut diam. Matanya memandang tangan putih Slaine yang masih sibuk menggenggam kaleng minuman itu. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, meletakkan tangannya di kepala Slaine dan mengusap rambutnya lembut.

Slaine menarik lengan baju Inaho saat Inaho akan melangkah meninggalkan taman itu. Inaho menoleh kearah Slaine dan tanpa bertanya menarik tangan Slaine untuk meninggalkan taman itu. Anak-anak yang tadi bermain bersama Slaine hanya saling berpandangan melihat Slaine dan Inaho sudah pergi dari taman, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba mencari tahu.

Mereka berdua memasuki MRT, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Beberapa orang terlihat sedang mempehatikan saat menyadari tangan Inaho sedang menggennggam tangan Slaine. Bukan pemandangan yang umum memang melihat dua orang pria sedang saling memegang tangan seperti itu. Tapi fikiran mereka kemudian teralihkan oleh banyaknya penumpang yang berjejal. Bukannya wajar bila ada yang saling berpegangan di tempat seramai ini?

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine membuka jasnya, mendudukkan diri mencoba senyaman mungkin di tempat yang baru pertama kali dia kunjunginya ini. Memandang tv di depannya yang layarnya terus menampilkan gambar-gambar yang sedari tadi bergerak namun tak mengeluarkan suara. Yah karna memang dia tidak menyetel suaranya. Lampu ruangan itu dibiarkan tidak menyala.

"makanlah" Inaho membawa sepiring omelet hangat dari dapur, memberikannya kepada Slaine yang saat itu masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak di taman tadi.

Slaine memakannnya, entah karna rasanya yang sangat enak atau karna perutnya yang terlalu lapar dan tiba-tiba mendapat makanan hangat, Slaine malah mengeluarkan air mata dari matanya yang bermanik hijau kebiruan. Sekali lagi Inaho hanya mengusap kepala Slaine dan tak bersuara. Slaine mengambil sebah undangan dari balik jasnya yang tadi dia sampirkan di sandaran sofa tempatnya duduk dan memperlihatkan undangan itu kepada Inaho.

"dia akan menikah, benar-benar akan menikah" air matanya kembali tumpah.

Inaho yang tidak tahan melihatnya, mengambil undangan dan piring yang dipegang Slaine. Menyimpannya di meja tepat di depan sofa yang mereka duduki. Inaho tidak lagi mengusap kepala Slaine seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat melihat wajah beresedih Slaine. Kali ini Inaho langsung mencium Slaine tepat di bibir. Membuat mata Slaine yang telah dibanjiri air mata terbelalak. Tangan Slaine yang tadi tidak bertenaga saat ini tiba-tiba penuh tenaga berusaha mendorong tubuh Inaho menjauh darinya. Namun, semua usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

Akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen jugalah yang membuat Inaho melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Slaine. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Slaine lalu menampar Inaho atas perbuatannya itu. Inaho yang mendapat tamparan tepat di pipinya tidak bergeming, entah dia marah atau senang ekpresinya terlihat datar saja di mata Slaine.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Slaine berteriak parau

"membuatmu berhenti menangis untuk orang yang tidak memikirkanmu"

"jadi itu caramu membuat orang lain berhenti menangis hah?sudah berapa ribu orang yang kau buat berhenti menangis dengan cara itu hah?" Slaine tidak lagi berniat mendengarkan ucapan Inaho, semua pertanyaaan yang tadi dilontarkannya bukanlah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban setidaknya bagi Slaine. Dia mengambil jasnya, lalu berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan rumah itu. Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia akan menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu.

Inaho menarik tangan Slaine, membuat Slaine kehilangan keseimbangan, gerakan itu sangat cepat. Sepersekian detik kemudian Slaine sudah tertidur di sofa. Tapat di atasnya ada badan Inaho. Matanya lurus memandang mata Slaine yang masih terbelalak memikirkan kejadian-kejadian buruk yang terus menimpanya.

"apa salahnya membuka hati untuk orang lain?" Inaho bertanya kemudian

"orang lain? Maksudmu siapa? Kau?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Dia tetap memandang wajah Slaine dengan wajah datarnya

"kita berdua laki-laki. Tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan seperti itu!"

Inaho masih tidak berkata apa-apa

"bagian mananya dari kata tidak mungkin yang tidak kau pahami?"

Inaho kembali memajukan wajahnya. Mencium bibir Slaine, namun kali ini Slaine tidak lagi mencoba mendorongnya seperti tadi. Entah karna sudah sadar jika kekuatan Inaho lebih besar dari dirinya dan menurutnya hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga jika dia mencoba memberontak. Atau karna Slaine mencoba untuk merasa nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan Inaho kepadanya. Hanya Slaine yang tau alasannya.

"wanna try it?" Inaho berbisik tepat di telinga Slaine.

"KAU GILA!" sekali lagi Slaine berteriak histeris

"putuskan setelah mencobanya!"

Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Slaine Inaho memasuki tahap demi tahap. Slaine sendiri tidak bersuara. Fikirannya masih sibuk menimbang apa yang dilakukannya ini benar? Apa menerima tawaran Inaho bisa membuatnya berpaling dari Asseylum? Apa bisa Inaho menyembuhkan sakit hatinya dari Asseylum? Slaine terlalu asik sibuk dengan fikiran-fikirannya sendiri. Membuat dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang dia telah berpakaian seperti bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia. Slaine menjambak rambut Inaho, mencoba menyadarkan Inaho tapi semuanya sia-sia, Inaho sadar betul dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Slaine sudah tidak memberontak, diabiarkannya Inaho mengendalikan semuanya.

"A.. A.. Assey.. lum" lirih, hampir tak terdengar Slaine mengucap nama itu sedikit bergetar.

Inaho menghentikan aktifitasnya, memandang wajah Slaine yang sudah merah dan beberapa kissmark hasil karyanya di tubuh Slaine. Memunguti pakaiannya yang sudah berceceran di lantai ruang keluarga rumahnya. Lalu melninggalkan Slaine yang saat itu masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Jam di dinding ruangan itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 malam, Slaine memandang tangga yang menuju lantai 2 tempat tadi dia melihat Inaho terakhir kalinya. Dia sudah memakai pakaiannya lengkap, beberapa bekas kusut mencuat di kemeja putihnya. Sekali lagi Slaine memandang tangga itu, tidak ada tanda Inaho akan turun. Slaine meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan meninggalkan rumah Inaho tanpa berpamitan.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Slaine Nii-chan" sebuah suara cempreng anak kecil memecah keheningan yang diciptakan Slaine di sekelilingnya.

"hmm?" Slaine lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan anak berambut hitam yang tadi memanggilnya.

"ada apa Harklight-kun?"

"kenapa seminggu ini Inaho nii-chan tidak pernah datang lagi ke taman? Kalian bertengkar? Apa Inaho nii-chan membuatmu menangis?" seperti serbuan peluru yang dimuntahkan oleh senapan otomatis. Pertanyaan dari anak itu membuat Slaine tersenyum.

"hmm? Kenapa Harklight-kun bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Slaine ambil mengelus kepala Harklight.

"habisnya, sejak Inaho nii-chan tidak datang wajah Slaine nii-chan jadi aneh. Apa Inaho nii-chan berbuat sesuatu yang jahat kepadamu?"

Slaine kembali tersenyum, separah itukah raut wajahnya sekarang sampai-sampai seorang anak kecil langsung mengetahui jika ada yang tidak berese dengan hubungan Slaine dan Inaho sekarang?

"nee nee Slaine nii-chan, kau tau apa yang kuinginkan?"

"hmm apa itu?"

"aku ingin cepat besar, biar bisa menjaga Slaine nii-chan dari orang-orang jahat. Aku pasti akan membuat Slaine nii-chan bahagia bagaimanapun caranya" harklight mengeluarkan kelingkingnya.

"ya ya ya.." Slaine yang melihat itu mengaitkan kelingkingnya di tangan mungil Harklight lalu kembali mengusap rambut hitam milik harklight.

"tapi sebelum membahagiakan orang lain, kau harus membahagiakan dirimu sendiri… dulu.." Slaine mencerna kembali kata-kata yang dilontarkannya tadi. Slaine berdiri dari jongkoknya, meninggalkan taman itu.

"Slaine nii-chan…" teriakan suara cempreng Harklight membuat beberapa anak yang tadi sibuk dengan dunia mereka memandang Slaine yang saat itu tepat berada di gerbang taman

"Maaf Harklight-kun, nii-chan punya urusan penting sekarang"

Slaine berlari menuju stasiun terdekat. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali dia melirik jam tangannya selama 5 menit menunggu MRT.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine menekan bell di pintu rumah bercat orange dengan gaya minimalis itu berkali-kali. Tidak ada yang mebuka pintu bahkan tidak ada jawaban satupun yang diterima Slaine dari dalam tapi tadi saat tekanan bell yang kedua, Slaine mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang menuju pintu. Jika pendengarannya tidak salah orang itu ada di sini tepat di balik pintu tempat Slaine berdiri.

"Inaho, aku tau kau ada di balik pintu. Aku tau kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi, tapi bisakah aku bertanya kepadamu?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Dirinya hanya mematung, tangan kanannya sudah lebih dari amat siap memutar knop pintu untuk membuka selembar pintu berwarna putih itu. Tapi hantinya lebih dari tidak siap melihat wajah si pemilik suara yang tepat berada di balik pintu itu.

"ingat pertama kali kita bertemu di taman? Kau berkata 'sebelum membahagiakan orang lain, kau harus membahagiakan dirimu sendiri dulu'. apa kau sendiri sudah bahagia?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang apa-apa dikepalnya erat, berharap apa yang dia lakukan dapat menahan emosinya yang sudah hampiir meluap. Emosi antara rasa rindunya kepada sosok berambut pirang yang berisik di depan pintunya, emosi antara kecewa menerima penolakan yang dia rasakan saat terakhir bertemu dengan Slaine, emosi kepada dirinya yang dulu dengan naifnya mengucap kalimat itu pada Slaine, dan emosi-emosi lain yang rasanya hampir meledakkan jatungnya detik itu juga.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang bersuara selama 10 menit. Slaine yang saat itu sudah berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan rumah bercat orange itu terkejut saat sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Slaine menunduk menatap tangan yang tepat mendekap dadanya erat. Dengan pelan Slaine memegang tangan itu, berharap bahwa orang yang memeluknya tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya lagi seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

"apa dirimu sendiri sudah bahagia?" Slaine kembali bertanya namun dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar

Inaho tidak mengeluarkan sekatapun, bahkan tidak mengangguk. Hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Slaine.

"suki" Inaho menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Slaine. Slaine tersenyum mendengar ucapan Inaho, membalikkan badannya tepat berhadapan dengan Inaho.

"love you too" Slaine berbisik tepat di telinga Inaho. Inaho yang selama ini berwajah datar sedikit terkejut saat itu. Tanpa membuang kesempatan Inaho langsung mencium bibir pria blonde itu. Tidak seperti minggu lalu, sekarang Slaine sudah tidak berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, sekarang Slaine malah asik melingkarkan lengannya di leher Inaho, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"kenapa waktu itu kau meninggalkanku? Kemana kau seminggu terakhir ini?" tanya Slaine kemudian

"mencoba menjauh sejauh mungkin darimu. Kau tau bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat orang yang benar-benar kau sukai menyukai orang lain?"

Slaine mamasang wajah bingung mendengar Inaho.

"heh?"

"jangan pura-pura bodoh, bahkan saat kita melakukan 'itu', kau masih menyebut nama Asseylum. Padahal kita sedang bersama. Itu menyakitkan"

"AHO!"

"….."

"waktu itu aku bilang ' temani aku ke pernikahan Asseylum.' "

"

"uso"

"aku serius aho.. salahmu sendiri tidak mendengarkan orang dan langsung pergi begitu saja!"

Inaho tidak menjawab Slaine lagi. Ditariknya tangan Slaine. Memaksa Slaine masuk dalam rumah.

"Bat, kau tau sudah berapa lama aku menantikan saat ini?"

Slaine menelan ludah, ditatapnya wajah Inaho yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan cengiran jahat.

"malam ini menginaplah di sini! Ini perintah!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **OWARI**. Maaf jika ceritanya terkesan absurd dan memaksa, maaf juga belum bisa lanjut chapter 2 dari cerita 'our life'.

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, mereview dan memberi fave. Semoga cerita gaje ini bisa sedikit menghibur muehehehehhee


End file.
